Black Heart
by KyandiX
Summary: It appears Holt is having some problems with Jackson. Will they be able to solve them and keep the girl he loves? What about Jackson's love for another? Read and find out. T for safety. R&R please and thanks! [amateur writer, just letting you know]


_Black Heart_

FrankieXHolt

I smiled as everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves at the party; I turned and looked up towards the DJ area, where I expected to see Holt spinning records and remixing the songs. But, when my eyes saw the table, I didn't see Holt. Was he picking up a CD that had fallen? I picked up my dress, so to not trip and started to make my way up the stairs. When I reached the balcony, Holt was nowhere in sight. I scanned the area and still couldn't see him. I know I put a "pause" on our relationship, so that he and Jackson could figure stuff out, but I really did like him; I think even more than I liked Jackson. I scanned the dance floor once again. Where's Clair..?

My stomach got uneasy. Holt was a flirty boy, which made me very nervous when he wasn't around. Of course I trust him, but, it's the other girls that worried me. I took a deep breath. _He couldn't be off with Clair; that's completely ridiculous! I mean, we're dating. He may be a flirt, but he's not a cheat._ I laughed to myself. I sighed and smiled. I'm sure wherever he is, he'll be back soon to take song requests.

An hour passed and still no sign of Holt. It was around 11 o'clock at night. Now, I was really starting to worry. I pulled out my iCoffin from my dress pocket and started to send a text to him.

"_Where are you, babe?:o" _

I sent it and held it in my hands eagerly waiting for a response from him. Twenty minutes passed, and people were slowly starting to leave the party. I saw Draculaura and Clawd cross towards me. She waved at me and wore her usual happy-vampire smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. When they came in front of me, she wrapped her arms around me and embraced a hug.

"Hey, ghoul, this party was amazing! I'm like, so happy that we can all get along now." She smiled and clung to Clawd's arm. "There's going to be another party soon, right?"

"Yeah, toats!" I replied, "hey, have you guys seen Holt anywhere? I haven't seen him for almost two hours and I'm really worried."

Clawd shrugged, "sorry, Frankie, the last time I saw him, he was by the drink table. Have you texted him?"

I nodded, "no response." I said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure he's somewhere around here," Clawd reassured, "just follow the loud music," he laughed.

I smiled. "Thanks, are you guys leaving the party, so soon?" I asked.

Draculaura smiled, "yeah, this party was off the fang, but, I'm going to Clawd's house for the night." She winked at me. I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you guys had a good time here, and hope you guys have a good night," I said, "I'll see you two on Monday." I smiled to them as they waved and left the area.

Two to groups of ghouls and people were leaving, thanking me on their way out; but, still no sign of Holt. I checked my iCoffin for any messages; none.

Soon enough, I was the only one left in the room. The music stopped playing about half an hour ago. I slipped off my heels and held them in my hand and my iCoffin in the other. I sent another text to Holt, telling him I was going home by cab so he didn't have to drive. I sighed and slowly made my way to the doors. As I was standing outside of the school, I dialed the number to the cab service and asked for a cab. I thanked them and hung up. It was a little bit past midnight. Suddenly, my phone started ringing; It was Holt. My face lit up, and my heart started to beat. I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hell-?"

"_Frankie, baby, I'm so sorry! My iCoffin died and I guess Jackson decided to travel. I didn't know where I was at first, but at least he took the car, so I'm going to pick you up now. I know I worried you and I'm really sorry, I couldn't control it._

I sighed with relief as Holt continued to ramble and apologize, "Holt," I managed to say with my throat starting to burn.

"_If I could've gotten back to you, you know I would, right? In a heart- Yea, baby?" _

"I was just, really worried about you, Holt..." I sniffed. My eyes started to sting out of frustration.

"_Frankie, you're not crying, are you? Please don't cry!" _He panicked_ "Babe, I'm sorry, I totally did not mean to worry you. Here, I'll come and pick you up. Right now. Then we can go to my house and you can stay the night. How does that sound?" _his voice was calming and reassuring.

I wiped a tear that was just about to fall and sniffed, "okay," my face turned a slight pink, "that sounds nice, thank you for calling me, Holt." I smiled

"_Of course, Frankie-fine. You're my ghoul and always will be. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow," he paused, "Frankie?"_

I blushed, his voice is just the most calming thing in the world. "Yeah?"

"_I love you, you know that, right?" _I smiled. Yea, we say it all the time, but every time it still means everything to me.

"I know and I love you too," My smile faded and I looked around. "Uhm, if you're going to pick me up, could you hurry, please?" I stuttered, "it's pretty dark out and kind of creepy; and not in a good way." I giggled. I heard him laugh as well.

"_Anything for my baby," _

I smiled like an idiot to myself, 'his baby', again, it's said all the time but I still love it.

"_You're at the school, right?" _

"Yea, just out front," I sat down on the stairs.

"_Alright, I'll be there faster than you can put on socks," _He said, trying to be funny, I laughed at my dorky boyfriend, _"made you laugh, I win!"_

"No way!" I laughed, "And okay, I'll just be sitting on the steps. I love you, Holt." I twirled a strand of hair with my finger.

"_I love you too, Frankie. I promise I'll be there soon. I'll text you every few minutes when I get a chance to. Driving and all." _

"Okay, see you!" I heard him say the same and hung up. I decided to play a game on my iCoffin while I waited.

About five minutes passed and as promised, I got a text from Holt telling me he was almost there. I smiled eagerly. I heard a car engine rolling up the street; I stood up to get a better look. Was it Holt? The car then zoomed off. I sighed in disappointment. As I went to turn around, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I screamed.

The figure jumped as well, "Frankie, it's me, baby," it was Holt.

I smacked him in the arm, "don't scare me like that!" He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

He chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry, babe," he gently tightened his grip, making me feel secure.

"You're mean." my words were muffled. I looked up into his ruby eyes. They were fixated on me causing me to hide my face again. I heard him laugh.

"You're adorable," he kissed the top of my head. "Shall we go? Or would you like me to leave you here, alone, in the dark." He teased as his grip released and started walking to the parking lot.

"No!" I exclaimed and ran to him, "let's go now," he put his jacket over my shoulders. I clung to his arm and we started our walk to his car.


End file.
